character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Emeralds (Archie Comics)
Summary The Chaos Emeralds are magical gemstones containing great power. They are the physical manifestations of the Chaos Force. Although they've been depicted in a variety of colors and quantities, there are typically seven distinct emeralds: peridot (green), aquamarine (cyan), sapphire (blue), ruby (red), amethyst (purple), topaz (yellow), and diamond (grey). Chaos Emeralds have often been the center of conflict across space and time in several different realities. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Chaos Emeralds Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Age: Unknown (Have existed since prehistoric Mobian history) Classification: Mystical Gemstones Wielders: Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Dr. Eggman, Mammoth Mogul, Aurora, the Ancient Walkers, etc. Powers and Abilities: Chaos Energy Manipulation, Magic, Power Bestowal, Transformation, Statistics Amplification, Intangibility, Flight, Can provide as an energy source to various machinery, Energy Absorption, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Can negate the forces of gravity to suspend objects in the air), Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Enabled Dr. Eggman to rewrite history with the Cosmic Reset Button), Sealing (can be used to trap beings inside them), Existence Erasure (Can make it as if someone or something never existed at all), Memory Manipulation, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power Attack Potency: Universe level+ (The Chaos Emeralds are physical manifestations of the Chaos Force, which binds all planes of existence and exists outside the space-time of the entire 4-Dimensional space-time continuum. Can create a "Super Genesis Wave", which can rewrite all of existence within the Archie Sonic-verse. Empowered Super Sonic to perform his feats, such as defeating Solaris and the Egg-Wily Machine X. Granted the Ancient Walkers their power. An innumerable amount of Chaos Emeralds (enough to create an ocean, as well as scatter across the surface of a planet) were sealed into the Zone of Silence and fused into seven greater Chaos Emeralds, when the power equivalent to only fourteen was enough to threaten all of existence.) Speed: Unknown, users are boosted to Immeasurable Durability: At least Universe level+ (Remained intact after the obliteration of a Zone induced by Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles), users are granted Universe level+ durability Range: At least Universal+ (The Super Genesis Wave affected both Sonic’s universe and Mega Man’s Universe, each of which contains an entire universe) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Transformation:' A heightened state attained by harnessing a large amount of Chaos Energy. A Super State user's natural abilities are enhanced phenomenally and they are granted the additional abilities of invulnerability, intangibility, flight, the ability to manipulate Chaos Energy, reality warping, etc. *'Chaos Control:' An ability derived from the Chaos Emeralds, enabling the ability to warp space and time as the user pleases. It can also be used to create/destroy entire universes, undo the effects of reality warping, time stop, teleport, etc. *'Super Genesis Wave:' The seven Chaos Emeralds can generate a pulse of energy capable of reshaping reality. This can be used to erase beings from reality, bend the rules of reality, remove the memories of others, etc. Notes: *Regarding the Super Genesis Wave, it is confirmed by statements, both in-universe and Word of God, to have affected all of existence. *While Eggman states the Genesis Wave cannot erase living beings, this is later contradicted by the Doctor himself. Category:Weapons Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 2